For the Family
by speckledsparrow
Summary: In which Nono seals away Tsunayoshi's flame a bit too well, and the consequences change the world. DifferentFlame!Tsuna, SlightlySmarter!Tsuna, Varia!Tsuna, Family!Varia, SlightlyOlder!Tsuna, Nicer!Xanxus


_It was cold. So unbelievably cold._

 _The trunk he was in probably wasn't all that bad in actuality, but constant warmth that had been with him ever since he could remember had been replaced by ice ever since Grandpa had visited._

 _It hurt so much now, where the warmth had once centered. His whole body felt numb except for his chest._

 _He felt nauseous too, like he ate to many sweets and then went on a roller coaster._

 _He was scared and confused, but he knew one thing: The scary man had trapped him in here, and while once upon a time the pretty orange fire would have protected him like it always did when this happened, the fire had disappeared the same time the warmth had._

 _Tsuna felt something begin to change inside him, and anger starting replacing the fear._

 _What right did Grandpa have to take away his fire? What right did the scary man have to trap him like a mouse? When did anyone get the right to hurt him?_

 _He didn't want to be like this._

 _No, he wanted his freedom, like before that scary man came, like that old man came._

 _He wanted out of his cages!_

 _Out, he wanted OUT!_

* * *

 _ **Beautiful purple flames roared to life, in of the absence of the Sky that had once taken center stage, and the destiny of this dimension went on a new course.**_

* * *

 ** _Three years later_**

 _Herbivores are animals which only eat plant material. This means leaves, flowers, fruits or even wood. Sheep, horses, rabbits and snails are well known examples of herbivores which eat grass and leaves. (_ _Hunt only the herbivores that provoke you little carnivore. Make them fear you, but be careful. You might be higher in the food chain, and they are very weak, but you are still a cub and they are numerous._

 _Omnivores eat both plants and meat. Chickens are omnivores. They eat seeds, but they can also eat worms. (_ _These are rare, I haven't met one yet. My Otou-san says that they can either be your allies or your enemies, strong or weak. They aren't strong enough to be called carnivores though, but still stronger then herbivores. Watch these.)_

 _Carnivores eat meat. A carnivore is a predator because it has to find and catch its prey. Some carnivores, such as wolves, hunt in a group called a pack. They move silently and slowly to form a circle around their prey before they attack._

 _Other carnivores, such as the cheetah, usually hunt alone. The cheetah creeps towards its prey without being noticed, until it is 30 metres from it, then the cheetah starts to run._

 _Some insects are carnivores. The dragonfly, which hovers so gracefully above a pond, is hunting for other insects._

 _The eagle is a carnivorous bird. It flies high in the sky looking for animals, such as rabbits. When it finds one it quickly snaps it up and kills the prey by-_

"Tsu-kun, your Xanxusoji-san is here!" Nana called up to her son.

The eight year old looked up from the nature book Kyo-senpai lent him (he had decided it was his duty as the "alpha" to educate the "cub" on the difference between predator and prey), slightly confused. Last time he checked, he didn't have any family besides his mama, the weird guy who called himself his "papa", and Grandpa Timoteo.

"Come down Tsu-kun, don't be rude." His mama called again, sounding more exasperated then last time. Tsuna sighed and (carefully) putting down his book, stood up. He shuffled his way downstairs after grabbing the steel plated fans Kyo-senpai had given him for his birthday, just in case his Uncle trie to hurt him.

And if he did, than Tsuna would fight until he couldn't move, just like Kyo-senpai had taught him.

(Or if he was stronger the Tsuna, then he would call for Kyo-senpai. He was only eight after all.)

* * *

Xanxus didn't want to be here. He didn't want to be in that idiot Sawada's house, he didn't want to be in Namimori, he didn't want to be in Japan.

He didn't even want to be on the continent of Asia.

"Go bond with your nephew," his father said, "it'll be good for you," he said.

Well he was here, and more annoyed then he could recall in recent memory.

First his plane was delayed, then he lost his bags, after he got out of the airport he got lost, and now that he finally, _finally_ , got to the Sawada house, he found out that the Tsunayoshi kid he was supposed to bond with was some rude little shit who preferred his room over meeting relatives.

Not that he could blame the kid. If Xanxus thought that he was Iemitsu's brother he'd be reluctant to meet him too. Hell, he'd be reluctant to meet himself anyways.

"I'm so sorry about Tsu-kun Xanxus-san, I'm not sure what's wrong with him. He used to be such a friendly little boy." Nana, a cracked Mist, apologized to him.

The fifteen year old grunted. Perhaps it was a bit rude, but he just didn't care at this point. He was tired, hungry, and something about this house had his Sky flames on alert.

Whether that was a good or a bad thing, he couldn't tell.

"Come down Tsu-kun, don't be rude." Nana called up the stairs again. A loud sigh was heard, along with some shuffling, and a few second later a short kid with brown eyes and fluffy brunette hair, that was clearly trying to be tamed with a remarkable amount of clips, wearing an oversized hoodie emerged from upstairs. Overall, he looked remarkably feminine, and the fans he was holding did nothing to help with that.

The kid fiddled with the fans a bit before he looked up from the ground and stared Xanxus straight in the eyes.

"Konnichiwa Xanxus-ojisan, my name is Sawada Tsunayo-"

Something snaps into place, and a flash of panic(?) flashes across the kid's, _Tsuna's_ , formally apathetic face before the oddest Cloud flames Xanxus has ever seen just _burst to life_ on his young body with his own flames responding in turn, sealing the bond, and he can faintly hear Nana start screaming something in the background before she passed out and he _knew_ that he should really be paying attention to that but _he just couldn't care_ because that final piece of his soul that had been missing for _so long_ was here at last and-

His mental ramble was cut off when he suddenly realized that something was wrong with _his_ (hah, beat that Massimo, Enrico he had all his Guardians now) Cloud Guardian.

Tsunayoshi had gone totally still, blood completely drained out of his face. His Cloud Flames almost seemed like they were trying to attack themselves.

Xanxus gathered himself, trying not to give into the ecstasy of the freshly completed bond again. Not only because _Jesus, he just turned into a fucking fruit cake,_ but also because he just remember that his Cloud was a civilian with no prior mafia experience. "Oi, shitty brat, you alright?" Damn, he still sounded soft.

Tsunayoshi unfroze, his eyes narrowing.

And than his Cloud growled _,_ like an _animal_ , and his purple flames let out a pulse that resonated with him on a primal level before the kid spread his (apparently) metal fans before he lunged right at his Sky.

* * *

 ** _Quick thing! I'm just saying this now, updates will be spotty. Also, I got the book entry from_** chapters/ .

 _ **Just thought I'd say that. See you guys later!**_

 _ **~Sparrow**_


End file.
